


Ink

by KytePeregrine



Series: mental health with Kyte [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Dissociation, Mental Health Issues, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KytePeregrine/pseuds/KytePeregrine
Summary: Just how I would describe my dissociative episodes, because anxiety sucks and sometimes all you can do is retreat and go through the motions on autopilot to survive. Structured as a poem but telling a narrative.
Series: mental health with Kyte [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104653
Kudos: 1





	Ink

And the paints were swirling in the back of his brain,

Never mixing,

Blurred,

Bloodied.

Ink spills,

That crept into the corners of his eyes,

And clenched a vice around his mind.

He moves through the motions in a morbid ballet,

A single person dance gracing his eyelids.

He sits, dyed grey:

Eyes blind,

Ears deaf,

Touch numbed,

Taste stripped,

Nose stuffed,

Full of grey,

And nothing,

And everything…

While his body moves through a dance with no feeling,

Walking to a mute beat,

Breathing to a silent melody,

Living to an extinct song.


End file.
